the love story of the demigod
by DARIU2
Summary: un semidiós se enamora de la hermana gemela de la chica que una vez amo. los personajes me pertenecen,pasen y lean
1. prologo

hola Este es mi primer fanfic :) espero Que les guste.

**ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

los Capítulos Seran Largos Pero quiero del Que lo Disfruten la historia de amor tendra:

Acción, romance, comedia MUCHOS y mas.


	2. capitulo 1

**ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

aquí esta el primer capitulo :) .**  
**

* * *

** El Comienzo de todo**

Un chico peli-marón,ojos verdes,con camisa verde manzana,una bufanda blanca,pantalones negros y botas blancas iba caminando por un bosque,derrepente ve un árbol gigante y salta hacia el hasta llegar a la cima.

¿:vaya me eh perdido en este bosque-dijo el joven de 16 años suspirando cansado.

El joven ve a una chica rubia y de un salto aparece frente a ella.

¿:disculpa me eh perdido,me puedes decir donde queda la academia gendokai-dijo el joven.

¿:si también me dirijo hacia allá,vamos juntos-dijo la joven rubia sonriendo.

¿:por mi no hay problema,por cierto me llamo Daisuke Dixel-dijo el chico a la joven rubia.

¿:yo Inary Ferry,mucho gusto-dijo Inary sonrojandose y darle la mano como saludo.

Daisuke:mucho gusto Inary,tienes un nombre muy bonito-dijo el joven peli-negro agarrando la mano de Inary,ella se sonroja.

Inary:bueno nos vamos-dijo soltandose de la mano de su nuevo amigo.

Daisuke:si-y así emprendieron su viaje.

Daisuke miraba de reojo disimuladamente a su aconpañante cada vez que lo hacia se pensaba.

Pensamiento de Daisuke: _se parece mucho a ella-_pensaba el chico.

Inary:que tanto miras-dijo la chica percatándose que la miraban mucho y eso la incomodaba.

Daisuke:n-no e-es nada-dijo Daisuke volteando para otro lado.

Daisuke:¡cuanto tiempo mas te vas a quedar escondido!-dijo Daisuke volteando para atras.

¿:vaya era de esperarse del hijo de athena-dijo un tipo mayor escondido salio detras de un árbol.

Inary.h-hijo de a-a-the-na-dijo Inary MUY sorprendida volteándose y ver al choco que estaba en su lado.

Daisuke:te explicare luego-dijo el joven sin voltearse.

¿:he he he,hijo de athena TE MATARE-Dijo el hombre mayor sacando su espada.

Daisuke:¡Inary escondeté en un lugar seguro! el es un soldado de Hades-dijo el joven preparandosé para la batalla.

El hombre le lanzo un puñetazo a Daisuke pero el lo esquivo agarrando su brazo y con un movimiento rapido tiro al hombre al suelo.

Daisuke:¡huye rapido,yo me encargo de el!-grito el joven,Inary confundida obedeció y se fue a esconderse.

¿:MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME,MI ELEMENTO DE OSCURIDAD TE ANIQUILARA-grito el hombre levantándose del suelo,con su espada no empezó a atacarlo,Daisuke fue muy veloz y le dio un golpe en el pecho pero...

¿:HA HA HA HA,CREES QUE CON ESTE GOLPE TAN INUTIL ME VAS A MATAR HA HA HA-el hombre con una mano libre agarra el brazo de Daisuke con la mano que tiene la espada lo iba a atacar,Daisuke cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego abrió los ojos poco a poco y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que al hombre se le había conjelado el brazo.

¿:QUE-volteo asía la derecha y vio a...

Daisuke:Inary-dijo sorprendido al ver la chica que paresia tan debíl e indefensa lo había salvado

¿:MOCOSA TODAVÍA SIGUES AQUÍ,OH YA VEO ESTA NIÑA POSEE EL ELEMENTO AGUA-se da cuenta que detras de Inary hay ahí un río enorme-MOCOSA TU TIENES LA VENTAJA.

Daisuke:¡tonta!-grito el joven dandole una patada en la cara a su oponente y se va corriendo donde esta Inary.

Daisuke:porque aun estas aquí te dije que huyeras Inary-dijo el joven regañando a su nueva amiga.

Inary:lo siento solo quería ayudar-dijo la peli-rubia.

Daisuke:es peligroso que estes aquí-dijo el joven.

Inary:si no fuera por mi ya estarias muerto-dijo la chica.

¿:NO IMPORTA AHORA LOS MATARE A AMBOS-dijo el tipo levantandose del suelo molesto por el golpe que le dio Daisuke.

Daisuke:no quiero pelear contigo-dijo el chico calmado.

¿:PERO YO SI AHHHHH DARK CURSE (MALDICIÓN OSCURA).el hombre le lanzo a Daisuke un rayo oscuro.

Daisuke:bueno tu te lo buscaste oohhhh-una aura brillante rodeaba el cuerpo del chico-¡stellar stream!(corriente estelar)-varias estrelas se estaban uniendo para crear un poderoso rayo de luz.

¿:N-NO E-ES POSIBLE ES-ESTE NIÑO POSEE-dijo sorprendido el hombre

Inary:el elemento luz-dijo completando la frase.

Ambos rayos chocaron pero el de luz fue 20 veces mas poderoso.

¿:¡NO NO ES POSIBLE AHHHHHH!-el poderoso rayo de luz gano el choque creando una gran explosión muy cerca del hombre,despues hubo mucho humo dejando salir al hombre desconocido todo herido.

Daisuke:je vaya eres persistente-dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa

¿:M-mal-dito la pagaras me ire por ahora pero recuerda mi nombre:Kaliser Kusanagi te matare-dijo desapareciendo.

Daisuke:seguimos nuestro camino-dijo de lo mas normal

Inary:si-pensamiento:_que poder, es este el poder divino de los dioses._

Despues de una GRAN caminata llegaron a una escuela inmensa

Daisuke:gracias por mostrarme el camino nos veremos despues-dijo despidiendose cosa que Inary no queria

Inary:si fue un gusto conocerte Daisuke-kun recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo sonrojandose.

te lo dire despues,me ire a mi dormitorio adíos.-dijo el joven

Inary:adios...adios-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tocandose el pecho vio como el chico que estaba enamorada se iba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**espero que disfruten el segundo capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Primer Día Primer Problema.**

** ¿**:aquí esta la única habitación que esta libre pero tu amigo donde la compartirás es muy desordenado espero que le tengas paciencia.

Daisuke:gracias Director no creo que sea problema...Bueno eso espero-dijo sonriendo

Director:espero que te guste la academia,bueno yo ya me voy estoy un poco ocupado.-dijo el director con cara cansada.

Daisuke:si,gracias de nuevo-dijo el joven abriendo la puerta de la habitación pero se encontro con una gran sorpresa la habitación estaba todo desordenada.

Daisuke:waoo O_O esto si va a ser un problema-pensando:_si mi madre ve mi habitación así me deja castigado todo un_ mes.-pensó el oji-verde.

Director:te lo dije esto si iba a hacer un problema-dijo también entrando.

¿:oh así que tu eres el nuevo-dijo un joven de la misma edad de Daisuke solo que Daisuke era un poco mas pequeño que el.

¿:mucho gusto yo seré tu compañero de habitación,me llamo Izarou Kachi pero me puedes decir Izarou-senpai y dime cual es tu nombre pequeño-dijo el joven agarrando la cabeza de Daisuke despeinandolo.

Daisuke:¡no me llames pequeño!-grito Daisuke enojado.

Izarou:calma,calma solo era una broma-dijo alzando las manos.

Daisuke:Mmmm mi nombre es Daisuke Dixel-dijo el joven mirándolo con desconfianza.

Director:Izarou porque no le pones al tanto a Daisuke-dijo el director ya que aun estaba ahí.

Izarou:me parece bien y a ti peque-digo Daisuke-san-dijo el joven tratando de no reirse.

Daisuke:Mmmm que tal si empezamos mañana estoy muy cansado por el viaje-dijo mirando feo a Izarou.

Izarou:este...ami también...bueno...durmamos que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.-dijo Izarou tratando de cambiar el tema ya que se sentía incomodo y se sentía que lo iban a matar.

Director:deacuerdo chicos,bueno...Adiós-dijo el director marchándose.

Izarou:perdon por el desorden pon tu equipaje por donde tu quieras.-dijo acostándose.

Daisuke:deacuerdo-el joven obedeció y puso su equipaje en un mueble de la habitación.

La habitación tenia:un escritorio para dos personas con sus dos sillas,dos muebles,un baño,una ventana,dos armario uno para cada uno y una litera Izarou roncaba arriba y Daisuke dormía abajo.

Al día siguiente el profesor le hablaba a sus alumnos.

¿:bueno chicos hoy viene un nuevo alumno...pasa-dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta.

Daisuke:hola me llamo Daisuke Dixel tengo 16 años espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa,el usaba el uniforme de la academia:camisa negra manga larga con rayas blancas,pantalones blancos y ajustados y botas negras con rayas blancas.

¿:miren que lindo-dijo una chica otras veían a Daisuke con ojos de corazón tipo anime.

¿:Daisuke siéntate alado de Inary Ferry.-Daisuke al escuchar el nombre se puso nervioso,la chica había alzado la mano para que el supiese en donde esta.

Daisuke:hola-dijo sentándose.

Inary:h-hola-dijo sonrojándose.

Daisuke:es bueno verte otra vez,por lo menos no me siento solo tengo una amiga-dijo el joven con una sonrisa,Inary al ver esa sonrisa se sonroja mas.

Izarou:y un amigo-dijo derrepente.

Daisuke:Eh.?

Izarou:vaya,estas tan enamorado que no me viste-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Daisuke:e-enamorado-dijo sonrojándose.

Lo que Daisuke no se dio cuenta es que tenia a Inary a su izquierda y a Izarou a su derecha.

Pero Daisuke se sentía incomodo MUY incomodo ya que todas las chicas del salón lo miraban y algunos chicos lo miraban con rabia ya que le estaban quitando a sus chicas,tiempo después.

¿:bien alumnos se pueden ir a y por cierto alguien le puede tomar al tanto todo lo que hicimos al nuevo estudiante.-dijo el maestro,casi todas las chicas(excepto Inary) levantaron la mano-que tal tu Inary,quieres ser la tutora de Daisuke.-dijo el sensei.

Inary:eh..?y-yo-dijo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Daisuke:no quieres Inary?-dijo el joven esperando un si de la chica.

Inary:s-si si quiero-dijo apenada y muy sonrojada.

¿:bien esta decidido tu seras la tutora de Daisuke ya pueden irse-con eso ultimo todos los estudiantes se fueron.

Inary,Daisuke e Izarou caminaban hacia la salida cuando aparecieron 5 jóvenes...

¿:tu eres el nuevo-dijo uno de ellos refiriéndose a Daisuke.

Daisuke:si-dijo con un poco de aburrimiento.

¿:maldito,gracias a ti nuestras novias nos han terminado-dijo otro.

Daisuke:¿y?-dijo con calma.

¿:es por tu culpa-dijo otro.

Izarou:vaya con que quieren pelea-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿.no es contigo-dijo el mas grande.

Daisuke:no quiero pelear con ustedes-dijo con un poco de calma.

¿:vaya quien lo diría tienes miedo-dijo el mas grande.

¿:si es un cobarde-dijo otro.

Daisuke con un movimiento rápido noqueo al mas grande con un puñetazo en el estomago.

Inary:no pelees Daisuke-kun te meteras en problemas-dijo la peli-rubia.

Izarou:dejame con un poco de diversión-dijo su amigo.

Daisuke:has lo que quieras no me import-fue interrumpido por un golpe que le dio uno de ellos.

Inary:Daisuke-kun noo-dijo preocupada.

Daisuke:je vaya me confié-dijo con una sonrisa ahora tiene una linea de sangre.

Izarou:jeje vaya tu primer día y tienes problemas que mala suerte tienes.-dijo riéndose.

Daisuke:aahhhhh-ese resplandor otra vez rodeaba el cuerpo de Daisuke-¡stellar stream!-hizo el mismo ataque varias estrellas se unieron para crear un poderoso rayo de luz pero no como la vez pasada sino que esta vez fue mas débil.

¿:QUE AAHHHHHHHHH-dijeron dos de ellos.

Izarou:¡deadly wind!(viento mortal)-una poderosa corriente de aire derroto a los otros dos haciendo una gran explosión dentro de la academia.

Daisuke:vaya tu elemento es de aire.-dijo limpiándose la linea de sangre.

Izarou:ahora tendremos graves problemas-dijo riéndose.

Daisuke:si-dijo tambien riendose.

un rato después,en la dirección .

Directo:¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE NO POR TI IZAROU SINO POR TI DAISUKE TU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES Y TIENES PROBLEMAS.-grito el director enojado.

Daisuke y Izarou:lo siento-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Director:SABEN QUE CASTIGO LES PONDRE ESTAR ENCERRADO EN SUS HABITACIONES POR UNA SEMANA SOLO SALDRÁN PARA COMER.-grito el director

Daisuke:y las clases-dijo el joven.

Director:SABEN CUAL ES EL MEJOR CASTIGO PARA USTEDES.-grito con una sonrisa

Daisuke y Izarou:cual?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Director:LIMPIAR BAÑOS POR UNA SEMANA JAJAJAJAJA-SE RIO.

Daisuke y Izarou:¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. capitulo 3

**ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**espero que disfruten el tercer capitulo ;)**

* * *

**EL Casi Primer Beso De Inary.**

Había pasado una semana después de que habían hablado con el Director,hoy era el ultimo día de gracias a eso Daisuke y Izarou se hicieron mas amigos;llegaron a su habitación cansados.

Dasisuke: ahhh-suspiro el peli-marrón-estoy muy cansado,pero ahora gracias que esa pesadilla termino-dijo acostándose en la cama de abajo.

Izarou:siii no pensé que esto fuese tan brutal limpiar baños-dijo acostándose en la cama de arriba.

Daisuke:nunca en tu vida pienses en eso otra vez,limpiar baños en tan horrible.-dijo el oji-verde con una cara de terror.

Izarou:teniamos que ir a la academia después de salir de la academia teníamos que limpiar TODOS los baños de cada habitación de los hombres...Pero al llegar aquí tu recibías clases de tu nueva tutora es,es mas viene dentro de 5 minutos así que deberías arreglarte un poco.

Daisuke:5 MINUTOS DIABLOS ME LO HUBIERAS RECORDADO-al gritar eso se levanto de la cama como Flash,llego al baño y se tomo una ducha suena el timbre-DIABLOS,IZAROU ME PUEDES PASAR MI TOALLA Y MI ROPA LA MEJOR QUE VEAS-dijo el joven aun en la ducha.

Izarou:por que yo-dijo con flojera.

Dasuke:RAPIDO POR FAVOR SI LO HACES TE DARÉ LA MITAD DE MI ALMUERZO POR UNA SEMANA.-dijo Daisuke perdiendo el el timbre otra vez,Izarou le pasa la ropa-gracias,ahora mientras me visto la puedes distraer.

Izarou:lo del almuerzo es una oferta tentadora pero deberías darme algo mas.-el joven ve la cara de Daisuke toda encabronada-sabes que...olvídalo.

Y asi fue Izarou distrajo a Inary mientras de Daisuke se bestia.

Daisuke:listo-dijo saliendo del baño-hola Inary-saluda el joven.

Inary:hola-saludo la peli-rubia con mucho entusiasmo ya que va a estar muy cerca del chico que quiere.

Izaroubueno yo ya me voy-pensamiento:_cuando llegue te quiero convertido en un hombre,jejeje-_espero que les guste.-dijo el joven con cara de pervertido.

Daisuke:''que les guste''¡oye pervertido estas pensando en cosas sucias sabes!-dijo furioso el oji-verde.

Izarou:TE QUIERO CONVERTIDO EN TODO UN HOMBR-fue interrumpido por dos golpes de Daisuke e Inary que le dieron en la quijada-vaya que están conectados...yo...me macho-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Daisuke:perdón por eso el puede ser muy idiota jeje-dijo sentando en la silla de su escritorio.

Izarou:no hay problema,el siempre es así aprovechando que el no esta aquí te haré varias preguntas-dijo poniéndose seria

Daisuke:adelante-dijo ya sabiendo que le iban a preguntar.

Inary:como es eso que eres el hijo de athena y por que estas aquí-dijo mas seria.

Daisuke:bueno todo empezo cuando...

**FLASHBACK.**

Una joven Diosa caminaba por un campo lleno de flores con un bebe a sus brazos de un año y un niño a su lado de 4 años,veían las flores y el derrepente ve el cielo oscurecerse.

Athena:que-vi un hombre adulto con cabellera un poco larga su nombre era...-Hades-dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

Hades:hola athena unn veo algo muy interesante-viendo al pequeño bebe llamado Daisuke en sus brazos-dame a ese bebe.

Athena:por que lo aria? que quieres de mi hijo-dijo aumentado un poco el agarre de su bebe.

Hades:veo que ese niño sera una amenaza para el futuro,también veo que ese niño posee luz pero también oscuridad su destino es estar conmigo-dijo Hades hacercandose poco a poco a athena.

¿:mamá quien es ese señor-dijo el hijo mayor de 4 años que estaba a su lado.

Athena:no te preocupes Dariu el es un familiar lejano pronto se ira-le dijo a su hijo.

Dariu:pero porque dice que le des a mi hermano.-dijo el pequeño ingenuo.

Athena:se lo quiere llevar pero yo no quiero que se alegue de nosotros-le dijo con forma cariñ bebe comenzó a llorar-calma hijo todo esta bien mamá te protegerá.-dijo acariciando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Hades:el hijo mayor no tiene la fuerza suficiente como el bebe que tienes en tus brazos-dijo muy cerca de Athena pero el recibió un ataque oscuro lo cual lo esquivo,hades voltea hacia la izquierda y ve a su hijo.

¿:papá que quieres de mi hijo-dijo un hombre con la misma edad de Athena.

Dariu:papá-dijo el pequeño.

¿:es bueno llegar a tiempo-dijo el hombre hacercandose a Athena.

Athena:si gracias-dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa.

Hades:vaya mi propio hijo me ataca je, Daiske no te cansas de atacar a tu padre-dijo Hades molesto

Daiske;aaahhhhh-dijo lanzando bolas de oscuridad.

Hades:idiota-Hades con un movimiento rápido ataca a su hijo mandándolo a volar

Athena:Daiske nooo-dijo viendo a al padre de sus hijos atacado.

Daisuke bebe:aahh-al ver a su padre ser atacado empezó a rodearle oscuridad.-aahhhhh-dijo el bebe creando un poderoso y rápido rayo oscuro.

Hades:QUE AAHHHHGGGG-dijo Hades volando por el ataque.

Athena:O_O-Athena quedo sorprendida al ver es gran poder.

**FIN DE ****FLASHBACK.**

Daisuke:mi madre me dijo que despues de eso Hades venia por mi siempre y mi padre nos protegía ahora gracias a eso esta en coma-dijo el joven bajando la mirada.

Inary:lo siento-dijo con tristeza-pero lo que me estas diciendo es que tus abuelos son Hades y Zeus.

Daisuke:si y estoy aqui para hacerme fuerte y proteger a mi madre y a mi padre-dijo alzando la mirada.-se esta haciendo tarde hemos estado hablando de esto mucho tiempo.

Inary:si mejor me voy-dijo parándose de la silla pero se tropezó con el escritorio cayendo encima de Daisuke.-lo siento-dijo apenada pero quedo hipnotizado por los ojos verdes del muchacho e igual Daisuke que quedo maravillado por los ojos azules de Inary,Daisuke se iba acercando poco a poco Inary hizo lo mismo pero cuanto estaban casi por besarse fueron interrumpidos.

Izarou:bueno amigos ya tengo sueño así que...Que están haciendo-dijo sorprendido al ver a Inary encima de Daisuke.-vaya creo que interrumpí algo.-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Inary:y-yo y-ya m-me iba-dijo parándose encima de Daisuke y se fue para la salida dejando a Daisuke en el suelo.

Izarou:vaya no pensé que ibas a hacer todo un hombre antes que yo-dijo con una sonrisa.

Daisuke:callate imbécil-dijo molesto parándose del suelo.

Izarou:no te enojes no sabia que ibas a besarla o tal vez iban a hacer algo mas-dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Daisuke:si sigues hablando del tema te golpeo-dijo acostándose.

mientras con Inary

Inary:aahhhh-suspira-vaya día dijo acostándose en su cama

¿:como te fue-dijo su compañera de habitación.

Inary:no molestes Mei-dijo poniéndose una almohada en la cara.

Mei:que paso porque estas así-dijo preocupada.

Inary:si te lo digo no le vas a decir a nadie-dijo sentándose en la cama.

Mei:lo juro-dijo alzando la mano.

Inary:buenoo...,ESTOY ENAMORADA DEL CHICO NUEVO-grito poniéndose otra vez la almohada en la cara ocultando su rostro rojo.

Mei:¡QUE!-dijo sorprendida ya que Inary no era de las que se enamoraban.

Inary:bueno...fue como amor a primera vista-dijo quitándose la almohada-y hoy mismo casi me besa-dijo sonrojada parecía que ardía.

Mei:EL CHICO NUEVO,EL MAS POPULAR DE LA ACADEMIA,LA QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA ACADEMIA QUIEREN,AMIGA SIÉNTETE AFORTUNADA CASI TE BESA PUEDE VOLVER A PASAR-dijo muy emocionada.

Inary:y si no siente nada por mi y si quiere divertirse conmigo-dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

Mei:no lo creo se nota que te quiere mucho...uummmm...Para aclarar tus dudas porque no lo pruebas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Inary:¿probarlo?-dijo la peli-rubia aveces no entendía la mentalidad de su amiga-.¿como que probarlo?

Mei:dale celos-dijo muy sonriente.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. capitulo 4

**ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**espero que disfruten el cuarto capitulo ;)**

* * *

**Celos**

Daisuke se levantaba de su cama con sueño.

Daisuke:aahhhhh-bostezo el chico-vamos levántate Izarou-digo entrando al baño.

Izarou:aahhhh- bostezo desde la cama-que fastidio hoy no podemos faltar a clases.-dijo con los ojos cerrados queriendo dormir.

Daisuke:noo-dijo desde la ducha.-vamos párate-dijo saliendo de la ducha.

Izarou:que flojera-Daisuke salio del Baño,Izarou entra al baño.

Ambos salieron del dormitorio y en el camino se encuentran a Inary.

Izarou:hola Inary-dijo como si nada.

Inary:hola Izarou-kun,hola Daisuke-kun.-le dijo a Daisuke sin verlo a los ojos sonrojada.

Daisuke:h-hola-dijo con un sonrojo.

Izarou:vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo agarrando a Daisuke y a Inary del brazo.

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos,luego llego el profesor.

¿:hola alumnos hoy haremos examen sorpresa,un examen de equipos de dos.-dijo el sensei.

Todos los alumnos se alegraron,muchas chicas le estaban proponiendo a Daisuke se se uniera con una de ellas,el pobre estaba rodeado de chicas.

Daisuke:no chicas yo me uniré con mi amigo Izarou...EH?-pero lo que vio fue algo muy raro Izarou se había unido con Inary-¿Izarou que es lo que haces?.-dijo celoso al ver a ''su chica'' con su amigo.

Izarou:Inary me propuso que me uniera con ella así que acepte.-dijo de lo mas tranquilo.

Daisuke:¡eres idiota! y tu Inary porque decidiste unirte con el-dijo MUY celoso.

Inary:tienes algún problema con eso.-dijo con una sonrisa el chico esta cayendo en la trampa.

Daisuke:¡si o...quiero decir no o...Saben que olvidenlo!

Mei:si callo en la trampa se nota a simple vista esta MUY celoso.-dijo también con una sonrisa

Daisuke:OYE unete conmigo-le dijo a una chica.

¿:¡si!-dijo la chica.

Daisuke se sentó alado de la chica e hicieron el examen,pero para desgracia de Daisuke;Inary saco mejor clasificación que el.

Saliendo del salón.

Daisuke:diablos-el joven seguía molesto

Izarou:porque estas molesto-dijo ingenuamente caminando atrás de el.

Daisuke:callate y no me sigas-dijo sin voltearse.

Izarou:si estas celoso dilo y ya-dijo otra vez ingenuamente.

Daisuke:porque estaría celoso-dijo mas molesto.

Izarou:¿de verdad quieres que responda esa pregunta?-dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Daisuke:solo veo a Inary como una amiga eso es todo,lo de los celos son imaginaciones tuyas yo solamente estoy pensando en algo que me molesta es es todo-dijo volteándose.

Izarou:y lo te molesta es que otro hombre se le acerque y le hable como yo lo hice,los celos se te notan desde lejos-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Daisuke:quieres dejar de seguirme-dijo caminando mas rápido cuando...fue atacado por una bola oscura pero por suerte el fue mas rápido y pudo esquivarlo.-¡quien esta ahí!.-dijo serio.

¿:te acuerdas de mi jejeje-dijo una sombra.

Daisuke:esa voz ohh eres el de la otra vez-reconociendo la voz.

¿:con que si te acuerdas jajaja-dijo el tipo,en la sombra aparecio un hombre.

Daisuke:si eres tu,Kaliser Kusanagi-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaliser:cuando pelee contigo te quitare esa maldita sonRISA TUYA AAAHHHHHHH-fue a atacar a Daisuke.

Daisuke:¡te derrote una vez asi que lo volvere a hacer!Izarou no te metas en esto-dijo el joven aun molesto.-aahhhhhh-fue a atacarlo pero fue golpeado y mandado a volar choco con una pared.-eso dolió,que velocidad fue esa.-dijo limpiandoce la linea de sangre que le salia en los labios.

Kaliser:JAJAJAJAJA MI DIOS HADES-SAMA ME ENTRENO-dijo muy complacido.

Daisuke:en una semana es imposible ser tan rápido-dijo impresionado.

Kaliser: eso crees PUES TOMA AAAHHHHHHH-fue a atacarlo otra vez lo golpeo en el estomago.

Daisuke:AAGGRRR-se quejo el joven escupiendo arrodillo al suelo tocándose el estomago-maldición.-fue pisado por su oponente-AAAAHHHHHH-se quejo el chico fue pisado otra vez,lo pisaba varias veces enterándolo en la tierra-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-grito de dolor.

Kaliser:te duele pero no te preocupes apenas empiezo a vengarme-dijo levantándolo agarrándolo de la camisa.-después de ti viene la otra chiquilla-dijo el hombre.

Izarou:¡DAISUKE!.-grito su amigo.

Daisuke:¡NO-N-NO VE-VENGAS!-dijo el joven todo herido.

Kaliser: deberías dejar que te ayuden-dijo pisándolo pero el agarro su pie.

Daisuke:¡AAHHHH, no no voy a perder!-dijo escupiendo sangre.

Kaliser:QUE-Dijo sorprendido al ver que el joven había agarrando su pie justo a tiempo.

Daisuke:y-yo...yo...¡YO SOY DAISUKE DIXEL Y NO VOY A PERDER!-grito el joven tirando a su oponente al suelo,derrepente se el joven se empezó a levantar.

Kaliser:MALDITO-grito también levantándose.

Daisuke:vaya hace tiempo no me lastimaban de esta manera-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaliser:oohhhh entonces me tengo que sentir afortunado-dijo también con sonrisa.

Daisuke:tal vez-respiro y dijo-también siéntete afortunado porque seras la segunda persona que voy a matar-dijo hacercandose a el poco a poco a su oponente.-prepárate porque usare todo en esto golpe -dijo poniéndose serio.

Kaliser:je ¡AAAHHHHH!-fue a atacarlo.

Daisuke:¡AHAHHHHHHH!-fue volando hacia el a una gran velocidad,traspaso su cuerpo.

Kaliser:N-NO NO PUEDO CREERLO M-MALDICIÓN AAHHHH-escupió sangre,tenia un gran agujero en el estomago.

Daisuke:si,te derrote-pero se desmayo,antes de caer al suelo Izarou lo agarro a tiempo.

Izarou:Daisuke estas bien-pensamiento:_es increíble el poder que tiene,pero porque tiene tanto __poder.-_pensó sorprendido.

Kaliser:I-INCREÍBLE,ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE HADES-SAMA TE QUIERE PARA NUESTRO EQUIPO TU PODER SUPERA MIS LIMITES...FELICIDADES PERO ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO JA-JA-después de esto se murió.

* * *

en otra parte...

¿:vaya conque ese es el poder de mi nieto-dijo un hombre en la oscuridad-nada mal jejejeje-dijo el Dios Hades el Rey del Infierno.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
